The Growing Of The Queen's Pet
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Queen Chrysalis visits her captive before the Canterlot Wedding for a feeding and more.


(The Growing of a Queen's Pet)

It was a few days before the wedding of Princess Candace and Shining Armor. The day was busy but that did not bother one insect pony for she was at that moment going to see her prize prisoner deep in the crystal caves beneath Canterlot Castle. Queen Chrysalis of the changeling smiled as her hoofs clicked on the stone floor of the cave she had dropped the princess cadence disguise and was now in her normal form. She was a dark black pony with a long jagged horn that was at least a foot long, she had large neon green eyes, a electric blue strait mane that reached down to her huge round pony butt, she had enormous black breast that weighed heavy with thick breast milk and were topped by huge neon green nipples, her arms were thick with huge muscles, she had a large potbelly the size of a basketball, her legs were those of a pony with holes from her hoofs to halfway up each leg was also thick with huge muscles, she also had dangling between her huge thighs a enormous neon green cock it was two foot long eight inches thick with a pair of testicles that were the size of a twenty pound medicine ball each one full to the brim with thick white cum and neon green eggs, her tail was also electric blue and strait, sitting on top of her head the queen wore a medium sized black crown and last on her back she had a pair of huge see-thru neon green insect wings. As Queen Chrysalis walked down one of the crystal lined tunnels her enormous black bare breast giggled and she laughed about a plan she had come up with while she had been shoving her enormous neon green cock deep into one of her huge breasted white unicorn maids tight pussies so she could lay a few eggs while she bathe. Chrysalis's plan was to first use her breast milk to fatten up the Princess of Love this would also make Candace her loyal lover that she could feed off of then she would shove her enormous neon green cock deep into Princess Candace's fertile womb were she would proceed to lay her eggs. The Princess would only be the first of the mares of Equestria to be her lover. As Chrysalis thought about what she was going to do once she reached were Candace was being held her cock began to ooze thick precum while her breast leaked thick milk. So the tunnel opened into a huge room the floors were made of smooth black marble the walls on both sides of the room had eight white marble alicorn statues each was of Princess Celistia all the way down to her large sun cutie mark the ceiling was arched and at the other end of the room sat a huge white throne on which sat her soon to be lover a thick black magic draining chain around her light pink slender neck. Princess Candace was a light pink alicorn she had a foot long strait light pink horn, light blue-yellow-green striped strait mane and tail, she had enormous light pink breast, a thin gold neck that rested right over her deep cleavage, a medium gold crown resting on top of her head behind her horn, her stomach was flat as she had only been given a loaf of bread and one bucket of water in the last week since she was kidnapped from the castle, her arms and legs were also thin, she had wide pony hips with a large round butt, on her hoofs she wore gold hoof cups and on her flanks she had a light blue crystal heart. As Queen Chrysalis entered the room Princess Candace looked up seeing the Queen she knew that she was here for her daily feeding of the love she had for Shining Armor. As Candace watched the Queen walk towards her she could not help but take in the Queens appearance from her enormous heavy dark black breast to her enormous neon green cock with its equally enormous testicles over the last few days as the Queen would come down for her feeding Candace had begun to feel something for this enormous insect pony at first she had tried to shake it off but the more time she had alone down there in the catacombs the more the feeling grow slowly replacing her feelings for Shining Armor. As the Queen crossed the black marble floor Candace watched the dangling enormous neon cock start to rise the tip oozing thick precum on the floor. Princess Candace could also feel her marehood getting wet the thought of taking the Queens enormous stallionhood deep into her pussy was slowly making her super horny it would not be the first royal thing to touch her marehood in fact she had been Princess Luna's lover for many months after Twilight Sparkle and her friends had used the Elements of Harmony to destroy her Nightmare Moon shell. Luna had entered her bed chambers after the Nightmare Night in Ponyville. Luna had been dripping wet from her marehood her dark blue nipples were hard just the sight of Luna had made her so aroused she had thrown the covers off reviling her enormous light pink breast with popped out light yellow nipples and her own dripping wet marehood. This sight had Luna jump across her bed chambers and land on top of her. There mussels were then pressed together in a deep passion kiss while Luna ground her wet marehood of hers.

As Queen Chrysalis came closer to the white throne she spoke "Well how is my pet doing this fine evening oh I guess not good at all seeing as you are going to be missing your wedding to that bore of a stallion, I for one would much rather it be with a beautiful mare but that's just me besides he does serve a purpose in he does give you all that love that has given me this marvelous body so far, but enough of that talk it's my dinner time and I do want to be stuffed even more tonight so get up Princess and come please my enormous penis with that sexy pink muzzle of yours" As the Queen commanded it Princess Candace slowly rose from the throne and proceeded over to her enormous mistress while trying to keep her true feelings hidden. As Princess Candace got to the Queen she quickly got down onto her pink knees and gently leaned forward to take the Queen's enormous dickhead onto her muzzle as she did the Queen moaned "Yes Princess take my penis into that muzzle and down that tight pink throat of yours" As her Queen moaned this Candace looked up at the enormous shiny round black belly of her new love and could not help but wish she was able to grow from love like the Queen deciding to really thrill her mistress tonight Candace push her head all the way down the Queen's enormous neon green dick til her muzzle touched the soft black fur at the base and lifted her light pink hands to cup the enormous shiny neon green ballsac before doing something she had only done once


End file.
